


The Captain and Mrs Robinson

by Evergade



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Le Docteur soupira. C'était la dernière fois qu'il venait à Cardiff. À chaque fois c'était pareil ! Jack monopolisait l'attention de tout le monde, y compris du TARDIS qui allait n'importe où et n'importe quand...
Kudos: 2





	The Captain and Mrs Robinson

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent aux Studios BBC. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Peux-tu me dire ce qu'on fait à Cardiff ? Demanda River.

Elle regardait son mari s'activer autour de la console principale du TARDIS. Elle entendait le TARDIS dans sa tête et savait qu'il la manipulait n'importe comment.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

River regarda la console.

-Parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'accord.

Le Docteur haussa les épaules.

-Elle est juste chamboulée parce qu'on est à Cardiff.

-Et alors ?

-Elle adore Cardiff. Il y a une faille spacio-temporelle qui traverse la ville et elle s'en sert de carburant.

-C'est juste pour ça ?

-Pour ça et pour...

Le TARDIS émit un bruit sourd et River sut que le Docteur tapait juste.

-Elle adore le Capitaine Jack.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Personne.

-En somme, tout le monde le connaît sauf moi.

-C'est très bien comme ça.

Il tripota son nœud papillon.

-Non mais.

Toc toc toc.

Le couple se retourna vers la porte. Le Docteur alla ouvrir.

-Oui c'est pour... Oh... Bonjour Capitaine.

River s'approcha et admira le Capitaine qui lui sourit. Il lui tendit la main.

-Hello, Capitaine Jack Harkness.

River sourit à son tour et lui rendit sa poignée de main.

-River Song.

Le Docteur soupira.

-Arrêtez tous les deux ! Jack, je vous ai dit cent fois d'arrêter de saluer les gens. Surtout pas elle. River est mariée ! À moi qui plus est ! Et toi River, pense à ce que tes parents diraient !

Jack, sans s'occuper du Docteur plus que ça, rentra dans le TARDIS et lança un clin d'œil à la blonde.

-Je n'ai rien contre les femmes mariées.

River sourit.

-Et moi, rien contre les infidélités, ça rajoute un peu de... Piquant.

-River! S'offusqua le Docteur. Tu veux que j'aille voir Amy et Rory pour leur dire que leur chère fille drague éhontément un autre homme devant son mari ?

River haussa les épaules.

-Tu ne peux pas aller voir Amy, et même si tu pouvais, je te rappelle, mon p'tit cœur, que j'ai fait de la prison pour t'avoir tué alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie, j'ai connu mes parents avant ma naissance, je suis plus vieille qu'eux deux réunit et, mon cher mari, je te rappelle que TU as embrassé mes deux parents !

Elle soupira.

-Alors que je drague quelqu'un d'autre, ça les étonnera pas plus que ça je pense.

Jack la prit par le bras.

-En voilà une vie bien remplie ! Et si vous m'en disiez un peu plus sur vous ?

Le TARDIS émit un son curieux et Jack se pressa d'aller voir la console.

-Désolé ma belle, mais non bien sur que non, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Comment pourrais-je oublier une machine aussi merveilleuse que toi ?

Il caressa la matrice du TARIDS affectueusement.

-Jack arrêtez de flirter avec MON TARDIS !

-Je lui dis juste bonjour !

Le Docteur se tourna vers River.

-Tu vois ! Il drague tout le monde !

-Et toi personne, ça fait un équilibre.

Le Docteur soupira. C'était la dernière fois qu'il venait à Cardiff. À chaque fois c'était pareil ! Jack monopolisait l'attention de tout le monde, y compris du TARDIS qui allait n'importe où et n'importe quand...

Alors la prochaine fois, il se trouverait une autre faille spacio-temporelle, na !


End file.
